Head mounted displays (HMDs) enable users to view text, videos, and other media without having to divert their eyes. HMDs also enhance entertainment experiences by providing a more immersive environment. HMDs may also provide useful information to users while performing tasks such as medical procedures operation of cars, operation of machinery, or the like.
HMDs use optics to direct images from various sources to the users' eyes. However, current optics often fail to provide clear images for various reasons such as intrusion by ambient light, which causes the directed images to appear dimmer as seen by the user.
This background discussion is intended to provide information related to the present invention which is not necessarily prior art.